Happy New Year 1918
by Nantes
Summary: Nouvelle année 1918, Edward et Bella sont amenés à faire connaissance d'une manière particulièrement... intime... Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**NdA : Petit one shot osé qui ne donnera suite à rien... A moins que ? On verra. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 1918**

**OoOoO**

Bella s'ennuyait toujours à ce genre de réception. Elle savait qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment sa place, et qu'elle n'était qu'un trophée au bras de son père. C'était une véritable fierté pour lui de pouvoir exposer au beau monde de Chicago sa réussite sociale et professionnelle, mais également personnelle en ne perdant pas une occasion de se faire accompagner par sa fille.

Bella se prêtait de bonne grâce à toutes ces hypocrisies. Elle savait qu'on lui adressait la parole uniquement parce qu'elle était la fille du commissaire Charles Swan, ou encore parce qu'elle était jolie, parfois même par simple politesse, mais pas une personne dans cette salle ne s'intéressait réellement à elle, à qui elle était vraiment. Et au final, ça n'avait que peu d'importance.

- Joyeuse année 1918, s'exclama Mrs Masen, l'hôte des lieux en embrassant Bella sur les deux joues.

Minuit était passé depuis peu, et tout le gratin de Chicago était réunit dans la superbe demeure art nouveau des Masen pour fêter la nouvelle année à grand renfort de champagne et de petits toasts.

- Joyeuse année à vous, Mrs Masen.

D'autres bras étreignirent Bella, d'autres lèvres se posèrent sur ses joues, certains hommes en profitèrent même pour poser leurs mains sur ses fesses et sa poitrine, mais Bella ne sourcilla pas, restant la sage et polie petite fille qu'on lui avait appris à être.

Elle s'extirpa le plus rapidement possible de la foule et alla rejoindre son amie Rosalie qui se tenait près des grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la terrasse. Bella avait besoin d'air, le champagne commençait à lui monter à la tête.

- Bella, la salua Rose d'un bref signe de tête.

- Rosalie, comment vas-tu ?

Rose lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Elle s'ennuyait autant qu'elle.

- Cette réception est tout à fait…

- mortelle, acheva son amie dans un souffle.

Bella éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle aimait la franchise de Rosalie.

- C'est exactement le mot que je cherchai…

- Estime-toi heureuse, tu ne subis pas ce genre de manifestation aussi souvent que moi. Depuis que Jasper est fiancé à Alice, j'ai l'impression de passer tous mes week-ends ici.

Jasper Hale, le frère de Rose, venait juste d'annoncer ses fiançailles avec Alice Masen ce qui faisait que les deux familles étaient amenées à se rencontrer régulièrement, au grand damne de Rosalie.

- C'est vrai, admis-je.

- Néanmoins, certains invités valent le détour, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre de manière suggestive.

Bella suivit le regard de Rose pour remarquer un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux courts et sombres et à la carrure imposante.

- Qui est-il ?

- Emmett Cullen, le neveu de ce médecin réputé dont Jessica ne cesse de nous venter les mérites. Il vient d'Alaska, mais il compte s'installer chez son oncle durant quelques temps…

- Je vois que tu es très renseignée… Pourquoi ne l'aborde tu pas ?

- Je sais que mes mœurs peuvent être légères, mais pas au point d'aborder un homme à qui je n'ai pas été présentée.

Bella observa un instant Emmett Cullen. Elle pensa que Rosalie avait raison, il était beau. Son amie avait toujours eut bon goût et pouvait se le permettre, en prime.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux auburn et à la peau diaphane aborda Emmett et commença à l'entretenir. Bella ne le voyais pas bien de là où elle était, mais elle fut immédiatement émue par sa prestance. Il se tourna finalement dans sa direction et elle put admirer ses grands yeux verts, les traits réguliers de son visage d'ange ainsi que la moue délicieuse de sa bouche.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à Rosalie.

- Qui ça ? répondit son amie en détachant son regard d'Emmett Cullen.

- Ce jeune homme qui parle à Emmett.

- Edward Masen, Bella. D'où sors-tu, ris doucement Rose. D'après Jasper, Emmett et lui ne se quittent plus depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

- Il est superbe, souffla Bella admirative devant la beauté presque irréelle du jeune homme.

- Superbement… coincé… Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, monsieur n'a toujours pas perdu son pucelage… ni le reste d'ailleurs, malgré toutes les filles qui se sont mises à ses genoux, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler. Il se réserve pour le grand amour, selon Jess.

Bella éclata de rire.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Mes sources sont plutôt sûres…

- Un tel homme n'existe pas, dit Bella incrédule.

Bella était loin d'avoir perdu sa virginité, elle était une jeune fille de bonne famille, et elle se faisait un devoir de conserver sa vertu jusqu'au mariage. Elle aurait été déshonorée dans le cas contraire.

Néanmoins, tour à tour les hommes qui étaient passés brièvement dans sa vie lui avaient appris qu'on pouvait donner du plaisir et en recevoir tout en se réservant.

C'est ainsi que durant l'été de ses quinze ans, elle avait pris l'habitude d'ouvrir les cuisses pour les lèvres divines de Jacob, un de leur employé de maison. Jasper et ses doigts magiques avaient également contribués à son éducation sexuelle, un jour où elle désirait rendre visite à Rosalie, mais qu'elle avait trouvé son frère seul à la maison. Michaël Newton, un des rares garçons qui lui ait fait ouvertement la coure, lui avait montré quelques mouvements de poignets subtiles et combien il pouvait être bon de se mettre sur ses genoux pour un homme lors d'une Garden Party qui s'éternisait.

Bella mettait un point d'honneur à utiliser ces enseignements dès qu'elle le pouvait et Rose l'y encourageait vivement. Ces petites activités illicites la tirait de son ennui et lui donnait l'impression d'être enfin en vie.

- Je te promets que c'est la plus stricte vérité. Je suis sûre que même toi et tes faux airs d'ingénue ne feraient pas fléchir sa volonté de ne prendre aucun plaisir. Ce type est simplement ennuyeux.

Bella observa longuement Edward, elle s'imagina nue sous ses doigts, elle pensa à sa tête nichée entre ses cuisses et à sa langue léchant les remplis humides de son endroit intime. Elle sentit une chaleur incandescente naître dans son bas ventre et se propager en elle. L'idée d'un moment intime avec Edward Masen l'excitait par-dessus tout.

- Je te parie que j'y arrive…

Rosalie la regarda incrédule et lui demanda de répéter.

- Je te parie que j'arrive à faire prendre un peu de bon temps à Edward Cullen… Ce soir…

- Tu es folle, s'exclama Rose en riant.

Rosalie arrêta de rire en remarquant que Bella la regardait sérieusement.

- Mon Dieu, tu es sérieuse… Très bien, paris tenu.

Elles se serrèrent la main.

-Que parions-nous ?

- Ton anthologie des sœurs Brontë, déclara Bella.

- Elle appartient à ma mère !

Bella offrit un sourire d'excuse à son amie.

- Très bien, soupira Rose. Si tu échoue, je voudrai ta capeline de paille. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle m'irait mieux qu'à toi.

Bella éclata de rire avant d'acquiescer, puis elle échangea son verre de champagne vide avec celui plein de Rosalie et se mit à marcher en direction des deux hommes qui discutaient.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Suis-moi, répondit Bella.

Elle fendit la foule en direction d'Edward et Emmett, Rosalie sur ses talons. Bella se préparait à se prendre les pieds dans sa robe à hauteur d'Edward, mais le destin fut avec elle, car un homme de forte corpulence la bouscula et elle fut projetée contre Edward renversant son verre sur le costume impeccable du jeune homme.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je suis si maladroite !

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, lui répondit le ténor parfait du garçon.

Bella leva les yeux vers le visage d'Edward, il lui souriait.

- J'ai ruiné votre costume, minauda-t-elle.

- Et votre robe, fit remarquer Edward.

Bella passa sa main sur la chemise blanche du jeune homme, là où se situait la tâche.

- Je pourrais essayer de vous arranger ça pour me faire pardonner, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Vous… Vous êtes toute pardonnée, ne vous inquiéter pas, bafouilla-t-il en guise de réponse.

- Non, sincèrement. Laissez-moi essayer. Y a-t-il une salle d'eau quelque part ?

Edward eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre :

- Bien, si vous y tenez… Suivez-moi.

Bella donna prestement son verre à Rose et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de suivre le jeune homme jusqu'à une salle de bains située à l'étage.

Edward alluma la lumière et Bella s'empara d'une serviette propre qu'elle humidifia avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'aida à retirer sa veste. Ensuite, elle déboutonna elle-même son gilet. Elle se mit à frotter doucement la tâche de vin à l'eau claire, une de ses mains prenant appui sur la hanche d'Edward.

Elle le sentait légèrement tendu tandis qu'elle nettoyait sa chemise, mais il finit par poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour la soutenir. Il était plutôt grand et elle plutôt petite, elle devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur.

- Est-que tu… Est-ce que vous vous amusez ?

Bella sourit à sa tentative de conversation et répondit gentiment :

- Plus ou moins. Ce genre de mondanités ne m'enchante jamais vraiment…

- Moi non plus, admit-il en souriant.

- Je pense que c'est bien comme ça, dit-elle en arrêtant de frotter, quand ça sera sec on y verra que du feu.

- Merci, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Bella haussa les épaules.

- Et pour votre robe ?

- Oh, elle est sombre, on ne verra plus rien, une fois sèche.

Elle se tenait toujours aussi près de lui et les mains du jeune homme n'avaient pas quitté ses hanches. Le regard d'Edward était posé sur son visage et elle aimait la manière dont il la regardait.

- Vous êtes très jolie…

- Merci…

Bella se sentit rosir de plaisir, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la chance lui souriait.

Leurs visages étaient très proches et le souffle d'Edward heurta ses lèvres quand il parla de nouveau.

- Je vous ai remarquée depuis le début de la soirée…

- Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Moi aussi, je vous avais remarqué, avoua-t-elle.

Il sourit et se pencha doucement vers elle. Bella savait qu'il ne franchirait pas les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs bouches, elle prit donc longue inspiration avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward.

Le baiser fut d'abord doux, puis les bras d'Edward l'enlacèrent avant de l'écraser contre son torse, et Bella profita du soupire de plaisir du jeune homme pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Elle lui donna un long baiser et elle se délecta du goût sucré de sa bouche ce qui réveilla en elle ses envies les moins avouables.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et à chaque nouveau baiser, l'excitation de Bella devenait de plus en plus pressante, la consumant de l'intérieur. Elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Edward puisqu'elle frottait ses hanches contre l'érection du jeune homme depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas la bouche d'Edward quand elle fit glisser sa main de la hanche du jeune homme à la bosse nettement visible entre ses deux jambes. Elle la caressa à pleine main par-dessus le tissu. Edward voulu protester, mais elle glissa son bras alentour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre elle et elle enfonça sa langue entre ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

Elle intensifia la caresse et le jeune homme gémit son plaisir dans sa bouche, Bella sut qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, il était prêt.

Elle déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme si précipitamment qu'elle en arracha le bouton qui roula sur le sol. Le vêtement tomba sur les chevilles du garçon tout comme son caleçon.

Bella jeta un regard admiratif à la queue d'Edward. Elle était plus longue et plus épaisse que toutes celles qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de flatter auparavant. Elle se demanda un instant à quel point il serait agréable d'être emplie par un membre pareil et, se sentant perdre pied à cette idée, elle se reconcentra sur la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée.

Sa petite main s'enroula alentour du pénis du jeune homme.

- Non... Vous ne devriez pas… Oh mon dieu !

Bella commença à le masturber tout en l'embrassant pour étouffer ses cris de plaisirs. Sa culotte devint plus humide à l'idée que d'ici quelques minutes elle enfuirait d'une certaine manière le gros membre du jeune homme en elle.

Son poignet faisait des vas et viens, sa main allant de la base de la queue d'Edward jusqu'à son gland de plus en en plus rapidement. Quelques gouttes de liquide perlèrent sur le bout du sexe d'Edward et Bella fut prise de l'irrépressible envie de poser sa langue à cet endroit pour goûter le jeune homme.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et, avant qu'il ait pu protester, elle gouta goulûment son sperme en passant un premier coup de langue sur sa queue.

Bella sut qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait d'Edward à partir de ce moment. Il s'accrochait désespérément au rebord du lavabo en tendant les hanches vers elle dans l'attente d'un nouveau contact.

- Puis-je vous sucer, Edward, demanda-t-elle.

Il haleta de surprise à sa question, mais il s'empressa de hocher la tête. Bella passa délicatement ses mains sur les fesses nues du jeune homme et l'amena plus près d'elle.

- Dites-le-moi.

- Oh… Oui, Isabella, vous pouvez me sucer.

- Non, pas comme ça, expliqua-t-elle doucement avant de poser un baiser chaste à la base de la queue d'Edward. Ordonnez-moi de vous sucer.

Il sembla comprendre où elle voulait en venir, car il enroula une main à la base de son pénis et glissa l'autre derrière la tête de Bella. Il vint mettre son gland sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et dit en tirant légèrement sur sa tête :

- Sucez-moi, Isabella. Je veux mettre ma queue dans votre bouche.

Il donna un léger coup de hanche et grisée par ses mots, Bella happa autant qu'elle put de la longueur du jeune homme.

- Oh putain, jura Edward comme elle se mit à faire jouer sa langue sur son bout tout en caressant de sa main ce qu'elle ne savait pas faire rentrer dans sa bouche.

Edward glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bella et lui inculqua le meilleur mouvement pour lui faire du bien. La jeune fille se délectait d'avoir un si beau membre dans la bouche et elle arrondit ses lèvres alentour de lui pour lui faire plus de bien comme il allait et venait dans sa cavité buccale.

Bella suça avidement, et quand Edward pressa son visage plus fort contre son bas ventre et que quelques gouttes du délicieux liquide coulèrent dans la gorge de la jeune femme, elle sut qu'il allait bientôt venir. Sa main s'empara de ses couilles et elle les massa fortement tout en faisant jouer sa langue sur le gland d'Edward.

- Oh, Bella, votre petite bouche chaude sur ma queue est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé, gémit-il.

Bella était bien d'avis qu'elle aurait dû connaître la sensation de ce pénis dans sa bouche bien plus tôt, mais elle était trop occupée à donner les ultimes coups de langue au jeune homme que pour lui en faire part.

Elle fit quelques mouvements de vas-et-viens avec ses lèvres sur la longueur d'Edward et pressa sa langue une dernière fois sur le bout de sa bite quand elle le sentit se contracter et qu'un jet chaud et salé emplit sa bouche.

Elle but goulûment tout le jus tiède du garçon, le laissant couler avec délectation dans sa gorge.

Bella nettoya la queue d'Edward jusqu'à l'avoir débarrassé de la dernière goutte de semence, après quoi elle ramassa le bouton de son pantalon qui avait roulé sur le sol et se remit sur ses pieds.

Edward était toujours accroché au lavabo, à demi-nu et encore complètement ébloui par son orgasme, mais pourtant magnifique.

Bella remit sa coiffure en ordre et lissa du plat de la main sa robe, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

- Merci pour ce moment… merveilleux… Bonne année 1918, Edward, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche et de quitter la salle d'eau.

Elle prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits avant de retrouver Rosalie qui discutait avec Emmett dans la salle de réception.

- Bella, je te présente Emmett Cullen. Emmett, voici Isabella Swan.

- Enchantée, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Pareillement, répondit Emmett. Excusez-moi une seconde, mais j'aperçois une connaissance que je n'ai pas encore saluée.

- Il est merveilleux, soupira niaisement Rose en le regardant s'éloigner. Et toi comment ça marche avec Edward ?

Bella lui donna le bouton du pantalon d'Edward avant de répondre :

- J'ai dû le pousser dans ses retranchements, mais il a été… merveilleux…

Rosalie regarda le petit bouton noir dans sa paume complètement éberluée.

- Quoi ? Si vite ?

- Rien de tel que de se mettre sur ses genoux pour mettre un homme à vos genoux, murmura Bella.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je crois que j'ai perdu dans ce cas.

- Oh que oui, je peux t'assurer qu'Edward Cullen a bien eu un grand moment de plaisir ce soir, confirma la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner.

**FIN**

**OoOoO**

**Une chtite review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mariage**

Cela ne faisait qu'un petit quart d'heure que je l'avais remarquée dans l'assistance, mais depuis, les images que j'avais d'elle agenouillée sur le sol de notre salle de bain lors du réveillon de nouvel an n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans ma tête.

Le souvenir de sa petite bouche humide lustrant goulûment mon membre le faisait redevenir dur.

Il s'était passé six mois sans que je l'aperçoive dans la moindre réception, et voilà que je la retrouvais à l'église, le jour du mariage de ma sœur. Les invités venus assister au mariage de Jasper et Alice remarqueraient-ils que le témoin bandait comme un cheval ?

- Ne sois pas si nerveux, Edward, me souffla Rosalie, la demoiselle d'honneur, qui était debout à mes côtés.

- Je ne suis pas nerveux, marmonnai-je.

Elle suivit mon regard et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Je savais qu'elle savait pour moi et… Isabella. Rosalie me l'avait fait très explicitement comprendre par des allusions très peu subtiles.

Son regard glissa sur la brayette de mon pantalon et elle faillit éclater de rire, je la fusillai du regard.

- Elle t'a laissé un souvenir particulièrement persistant, chuchota-t-elle.

Je soupirai discrètement d'agacement pour lui faire comprendre de lâcher l'affaire.

- Je peux t'arranger ça, tu sais, continua-t-elle avec un petit air lubrique. Je suis sûre que je peux faire aussi bien que Bella, peut-être même mieux…

- Je croyais que c'était Emmett qui t'intéressait pour l'instant…

- Bella a dit que tu avais été merveilleux, et je ne voudrai pas finir mariée sans savoir ce que cela signifie…

Je lui lançai un regard froid pour lui monter que sa proposition n'avait aucun intérêt à mes yeux.

- Je vois… Hé bien, j'imagine que Bella se fera un plaisir de te soulager elle-même.

Je voulus lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais nous dûmes nous taire car le son de la grande orgue qui couvrait nos voix s'arrêta et le prêtre se remit à prêcher.

Alice et Jasper prononcèrent leurs vœux et échangèrent leurs alliances, mais je n'en ressenti aucune émotion. Il n'y avait que le regard évitant d'Isabella qui retenait mon attention.

A la fin de la cérémonie, la foule se dispersa dans les voitures. Une partie des invités était attendue au manoir pour une réception donnée en l'honneur des jeunes mariés, mais je savais pertinemment qu'Isabella n'en faisait pas partie, elle n'avait pas de lien d'amitié étroit avec notre famille.

- Montez-vous en voiture avec nous, Edward ?

- Merci, maman, j'ai pris ma propre voiture.

- Ne trainez pas en route !

- Juste le temps de saluer quelques amis…

- Dépêchez-vous !

J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de me presser dans la rue dans laquelle j'avais vu Isabella disparaître après avoir félicité Alice et Jasper.

Je ne mis pas trop de temps pour la rattraper, elle était encombrée par sa robe et marchait plus lentement que moi.

- Miss Swan, l'appelai-je quand je fus à sa hauteur.

Elle se retourna vers moi et son visage pâlit, mais elle reprit vite sa contenance.

- Edward ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. Êtes-vous attendue quelque part ? Vous avez l'air pressé.

- Oh, hé bien… Pas que je sache…

- Êtes-vous venue seule ?

- Mes parents sont partis à Londres depuis un mois déjà.

- Puis-je vous proposer de vous raccompagner dans ce cas?

- Oh, c'est que…

- J'insiste.

- Très bien…

Je lui proposais mon bras et elle le prit après une brève hésitation. Je la menais jusqu'à la voiture et je l'aidais à monter à l'arrière après avoir indiqué au chauffeur l'adresse de la résidence des Swan.

Je m'installai à côté d'elle, plutôt collé à elle, comme le chauffeur ne pouvait pas voir dans notre partie de l'habitacle à cause de la vitre teintée.

Et soudainement, les convenances volèrent en éclat. Je me jetai sur sa bouche pour embrasser ses lèvres chaudes et sucrées tandis que ses bras se nouaient alentour de mon cou.

Je l'allongeai à demi sur la banquette et je lui écartai largement les cuisses après avoir remonté son jupon pour pouvoir me coucher sur elle.

- Tu m'as fait bander durant toute la cérémonie, Isabella, murmurai-je entre deux baisers langoureux.

Elle gémit contre ma bouche en guise de réponse et je décidai de lui rappeler combien son audace du nouvel an m'avait plu.

- Je n'arrêtai pas de te revoir… Agenouillée sur le carrelage de la salle-de-bains, tes petites lèvres gonflées de désir suçant mon membre avec gourmandise. Je me suis souvenu combien j'avais aimé faire glisser mon pénis sur ta langue chaude et combien cela avait été bon de me répandre dans ta gorge.

Elle grogna de désir et écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne avant d'y glisser avidement sa langue, mais je la repoussai.

- Tu as aimé ça, Isabella, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle gémit de nouveau en hochant la tête.

- Dis-le, je veux l'entendre.

- J'ai aimé… Oh, oui, j'ai aimé…

- Tu as aimé quoi, demandai-je en commençant à lui retirer sa culotte.

- Te sucer… J'ai aimé te sucer…

Je lui ôtai complètement son sous-vêtement et je me redressai pour lui écarter bien fort les cuisses afin d'avoir une vue plongeante sur sa chatte humide.

- C'est bien, Isabella. Maintenant est venu le moment que je te rende la pareille.

Je passai un doigt sur le trou largement ouvert entre ses deux cuisses, elle hurla presque de plaisir.

- Toi aussi tu as eu envie de moi lorsque tu étais à l'église, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête tandis que je continuai de promener mon index sur sa fente toute prête à m'accueillir.

- Tu mouillais ta culotte sur ce banc d'église n'est-ce pas ? Dis-le !

- Oh oui, je mouillais… Juste pour toi…

Je lui mis une petite claque sur l'intérieur de la cuisse et, au liquide épais qui dégoulina de son trou à ce moment, je sus que cela lui avait plu.

- Mauvaise fille, n'es-tu pas honteuse d'avoir eu ce genre de pensée dans une église ?

Elle fit non de la tête en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre. Je ris doucement et sans la prévenir j'enfonçai deux doigts en elle.

- Tes vœux vont être exhaussés, chérie, soufflai-je en faisant aller et venir mes doigts dans sa chatte.

Je pris du plaisir à regarder mes doigts rentrer et sortir de sa fente. Elle me jetait ses hanche au visage à chaque nouvelle pénétration et j'adorais la torturer sans lui donner la délivrance ultime qu'elle attendait.

Je lui mis bientôt mes doigts plus profondément afin d'aller chatouiller son point sensible et elle sembla adorer à la vue des sons qu'elle poussa.

La voiture commença à ralentir et je ne l'avais toujours pas correctement honorée. Donc, malgré ma répugnance, je plaçais ma tête entre ses cuisses sans cesser de la doigter pour poser ma bouche sur son clitoris.

Elle se mit littéralement à crier de plaisir et je sus que je chauffeur n'avait plus aucun doute sur la variété de nos activités.

J'aspirai son petit bouton dans ma bouche en faisant tourner ma langue dessus tout en continuant de faire entrer et sortir mes doigts de son entre complètement trempée pour moi.

Je lui administrai ce traitement depuis quelques minutes quand la voiture s'immobilisa ce que Bella ne remarqua même pas tant elle était sous le coup du plaisir. Ne parvenant pas à la faire jouir malgré toutes mes caresses, j'aspirai fortement son clitoris et lui donnait un léger coup de dent pour exprimer à la belle ma frustration.

C'est alors que toute sa petite chatte chaude se contracta sur mes doigts et que je sentis son clitoris palpiter sous ma langue. Elle jouit dans un long cri que je ne pris pas la peine d'étouffer.

Je lui replaçai son jupon sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits et fit le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière.

- Excuse-moi, mais je suis attendu.

Elle hocha la tête et je l'aidais à sortir de la voiture, elle était pantelante. On voyait clairement qu'elle avait fait un effort des plus physiques. Une personne un tant soit peu avertie n'aurait pas douté une seconde du fait qu'elle venait de se faire peloter.

- Quand reviennent tes parents ?

- Le mois prochain.

- Bien…

Elle sourit et j'en fis autant avant de la saluer. Je remontai dans la voiture et attendit qu'elle regagne sa résidence avant de demander au chauffeur de démarrer.

C'est alors que je remarquai deux choses. Mon érection qui n'avait pas été soulagée et la culotte de femme à mes pieds.

Je ramassai le sous-vêtement pour en humer l'odeur et ouvrit la brayette de mon pantalon. Je poussai un long soupire avant de poser ma tête contre le siège et de glisser ma main sur mon membre tendu pour me libérer.

**FIN**


End file.
